A telephone agent system is a call answering system that needs participation of customer service representatives. Enterprise users typically employ telephone agent systems to provide services such as business consultation, business handling, and customer survey.
Sometimes, a telephone agent system may not have enough customer service representatives to answer user terminals dialing in the telephone agent system, and a user terminal needs to wait, i.e., the telephone agent system is in a busy state. In the call waiting period, the telephone agent system usually plays a piece of music for the user terminal. When a customer service representative becomes available to answer the call, the telephone agent system connects the user terminal with the terminal used by the customer service representative for the customer service representative to proceed with providing related services.